


The Show Must Go On

by alexinarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Severus Snape, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Dark James Potter, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter’s Revenge, Language, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Murderer Harry Potter, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Drama, Revenge, Severus Snape Bashing, Severus Snape Hates Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexinarus/pseuds/alexinarus
Summary: На что пойдет человек ради свободы? Ради того, чтобы отомстить? Гарри Поттер согласен полностью стереть себя и свое имя из реальности. НЕ ДЛЯ ПОКЛОННИКОВ СНЕЙПА. Есть упоминание слэша, принуждения, самоубийства, нецензурная лексика. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Тридцать первое июля — хороший день, чтобы умереть.  
  
Сегодня мне — Гарри Джеймсу Снейпу, чуть более года назад Поттеру — исполнилось двадцать пять лет. Юбилей, чтоб его!  
  
Я не склонен, блядь, к суициду. Не склонен…  
  
Я люблю жизнь. Любил её и когда надо мной издевались Дурсли, и в плену у Волдеморта. Даже под его Аваду подставился с диким желанием жить. И сейчас хочу. Жить, сука, а не существовать в качестве младшего мужа сальноволосого ублюдка.  
  
А всё Дамблдор и ебаный контракт — брачный, что заключил дедуля со Снейпом на третьем году моего обучения в Хогвартсе. Чтоб их мантикора всех на клочки разодрала!  
  
Подстраховался на случай моей не-смерти, урод. Пидарас бородатый!  
  
С этим брачным контрактом Снейп и появился на пороге моего дома на Гриммо 12 полтора года назад.  
  
Это было хуже, чем Авада Риддла. Вся моя жизнь пошла псу под хвост. Нет, у меня были отношения с парнями, всё же я учился в закрытой школе, но обязанность стать младшим мужем этой носатой сволочи! Согласно контракту — в возрасте двадцати одного года, если ранее не вступлю в магический брак или не заключу магическую помолвку.  
  
Не вступил, не заключил. Да и жениться то не хотел — учился. Взломщик проклятий я теперь. Я хотел путешествовать по миру, искать магические редкости и обезвреживать ловушки. Ходить по лезвию бритвы — быть свободным и рисковать каждый день. Вернулся, называется, на родину…  
  
Снейп ждал моего возвращения, гад.  
  
Я как чувствовал, что не нужно было. Но решил уладить перед путешествием дела рода. А теперь, сука, меня даже из дома не выпускают!  
  
Думаете, я не пытался что-либо изменить? Пытался.  
  
Я обратился к умнейшей — но это пиздеж! — ведьме столетия, Гермионе Грейнджер, но она прочитала мне часовую лекцию об ответственности, заботе доброго дедушки — чтоб его черти раскаленной кочергой в зад ебали! — и традициях — так и не понял, при чем тут они. Грязнокровка министерская, карьеристка сушеная. Да она просто хотела от меня отмахнуться, чтобы не мешал!  
  
Обращался к адвокатам в попытке расторгнуть контракт, к гоблинам, но не смог ничего добиться — отказ от обязательств превратил бы меня в сквиба. Такой же исход был бы и на случай расторжения брака. Обойти условия возможности не было.  
  
Без магии я остаться боялся. И не зря, я стал бы уязвимым перед бывшими врагами и друзьями, или «благодарными» жителями Британии, типа Снейпа, не говоря уже об отсутствии у меня маггловского образования. Так что я решил затаиться и посмотреть, что будет, может, смогу изменить ситуацию в свою пользу. Сбежать всегда успею.  
  
Ну и оставил себе лазейку — часть денег перевел на счет в швейцарском банке, другую часть денег и недвижимость законсервировал для наследников моих родов, пока им не исполнится двадцать пять лет. Даже особняк Блэков теперь был не мой, и не Снейпа, а рода. В моем распоряжении оставался только небольшой сейф, миллиона на полтора.  
  
Время показало, что это было верным решением. Пусть сальноволосый ублюдок и стал регентом двух родов — как позже стало ясно, только на бумаге, а я — его бесправным рабом, но доступ к основному имуществу он не получил.  
  
Друзей у меня почти не осталось после войны, ведь я не женился на Джинни — а, может, и стоило бы? — не пошел в Аврорат, а уехал за границу учиться, и все друзья вдруг рассосались.  
  
Вот и за моральной поддержкой обратиться я ни к кому не мог, а к бывшим знакомым и не хотел — не хотел видеть фальшивое сочувствие, или, как в случае с Гермионой, непонимание и раздражение. Как уже понял, и помогать бы мне никто бы не стал, потому что всем было плевать.  
  
Герой убил Темного Лорда, Герой может уходить.  
  
Я это и так собирался сделать. Но кто я такой, чтобы верить в свои искренние намерения жить для себя?!  
  
Лишь Кричер был на моей стороне, при этом отказывался выполнять приказы «мерзкого полукровки».  
  
И все-таки я не терял надежды.  
  
Снейп сделал немало для победы и, как я полагал по наивности, мог быть не такой уж и сволочью, да и маму мою любил, потому я старался наладить отношения, ведь никому не нужны боевые действия у себя дома — ни мне, ни ему. Мне даже показалось, что этот урод думает так же. Между нами возникло что-то похожее на желание слышать друг друга. Или это только у меня? Хотя отпускать меня в путешествие Снейп не желал. Ну, что ему стоило-то? Мне денег нужно было немного — только на дорогу!  
  
Но блядская власть развращает, а абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно.  
  
Этот выкидыш дементора понял, что может делать со мной всё, что хочет. Приказать что угодно, абсолютно безнаказанно. И вскоре ему стал не нужен супруг. Раб, сексуальная игрушка, вот кем я стал. Ежедневные унижения, особенно в постели, жестокие сексуальные игры и желания организма, причиной которых был лишь приказ супруга, вызывали только жгучую ненависть, крепшую с каждым днем.  
  
И постоянные упоминания прегрешений моего отца, и наказания меня за них.  
  
Я-то тут при чем, мразь слизеринская! Я лично не сделал этому уроду ничего. Пусть моему отцу все претензии предъявляет, ублюдок! Нет! Папаша мой умер, а отыгрывается урод на мне! Видимо, не зря Джеймс его гнобил — редкостная он гнида.  
  
Прав был Цицерон: «Безнаказанность — величайшее поощрение преступления». Но все думают, что я не знаю, кто такой Цицерон. Думают, что я идиот. Кто идиот, ещё посмотреть нужно!  
  
Я неудачник, а не идиот. Неудачник, который борется с самого рождения за свою жизнь и свободу, а неприятности никак не оставят в покое.  
  
И все-таки Снейп узнал, что распоряжаться он может только ограниченной суммой денег, а не состояниями Поттеров и Блэков. Он был в ярости. Долго и со вкусом вымещал свое недовольство на мне, пока не довел до физического и магического истощения.  
  
  
  
Человек — социальное животное. Да, блядь, я и об этом знаю!  
  
Чтобы вести себя цивилизованно, человеку нужен противовес — общество, закон или просто другой человек, который даст в морду. У Снейпа в нашем браке такого противовеса не было. Что бы Снейп не делал, он был в своем праве, даже если не прав. А мне ничего не оставалось, как терпеть, подчиняться и вынашивать планы мести.  
  
Расторгать брак и скрываться среди магглов всё же не выход. Найдет и отомстит, а без магии я не смогу ему противостоять совсем. Я все-таки не пускающий слюни на своего хозяина раб, а, значит, смогу найти способ поквитаться.  
  
Поиск способа мести стал моей целью на ближайшие месяцы. И магия была на моей стороне.  
  
Родовая магия после истязаний «дорогого» супруга закрыла от него ритуальный зал, часть библиотеки и некоторые помещения. Ублюдок пытался заставить меня дать ему доступ, но ничего не вышло. Я был членом рода Блэк, хотя и по завещанию, поэтому имел доступ ко всем помещениям, но в то же время был младшим мужем, а значит, полностью бесправным. А Снейп Блэком не был и не имел доступа к другой родовой магии. Вот и получилось, что в другой род я не ушел, у Снейпа своего рода не было, и родовая магия Блэков считала его никем, а я пользовался всеми родовыми возможностями.  
  
Снейпу тоже всё стало понятно, но его запрет на посещение мест, скрытых от него магией, не действовал, потому что Снейп не был главой моего рода, а регентом он оказался только на бумаге, но знать об этом ему не стоило. Вовремя я успел кольца главы рода надеть. Вовремя! Иначе бы сейчас моя участь была бы совсем незавидной.  
  
Я перечитал всё, что смог, о ритуалах и о младших супругах, пока не наткнулся на дневник Антареса Блэка. Он описывал ритуал с добровольной жертвой, который вычеркивал мага из реальности навсегда, перемещал его душу в любого человека в прошлом, чаще в предка или другого родственника, давая ему возможность устранить обидчиков. Писал, правда, ещё о цене и потере себя, но так у меня хоть появился шанс изменить что-то в моей жизни.  
  
Но проводить ритуал нужно было только в день рождения, тем самым показывая добровольность решения вычеркнуть себя из бытия, а желание отомстить должно было быть сильнее желания жить.  
  
Я больше не верил в людей, я их ненавидел. Всех. Я больше не хотел быть ни для кого добрым и хорошим, я хотел сам решать свою судьбу, прожить свою жизнь, даже если мне придется стать таким, как Волдеморт. Теперь я его понимал, он тоже был марионеткой Дамблдора. Но убил бы гадину ещё раз, не раздумывая, чтобы не мешал мне двигаться вперед.  
  
И лежа на алтаре, читая ритуальные катрены, я думал только о мести — ублюдку Снейпу, Дамблдору, Риддлу — всем, кто лишил меня выбора и превратил жизнь в ад.


	2. Chapter 2

Я проснулся в светлой комнате, на широкой кровати с балдахином. Было легко и хорошо, даже материться не хотелось. Я помнил прежнюю жизнь, но несколько однобоко. Воспоминания о том, что мне раньше нравилось, что и кого я любил, были смазаны и не вызывали эмоций. А вот негативные переживания вспоминались мной, будто произошли вчера.  
  
Я знал, не помню, откуда, просто знал, что мне позволили отомстить самому, за это я должен был сохранить жизнь Сириусу и собрать все Дары Смерти. Воспоминания же о Сириусе отозвались теплотой внутри. Значит, остальные положительные моменты в моей прежней жизни только помешают мне. Гарри бы сейчас выругался, но новый я делать этого не хотел.  
  
Раздался хлопок, около кровати появился неизвестный домовик.  
  
— Молодой хозяин Джеймс проснулся. Тинки позовет хозяйку.  
  
Джеймс? Я Джеймс Поттер? Вошедшие в комнату родители подтвердили мои подозрения — теперь я Джеймс Поттер и мне семь лет.  
  
Что-то изменилось внутри меня, не знаю, влияние ли это детского организма или другие факторы. Я стал спокойнее. Мне было интересно наблюдать за людьми со стороны. Манипулировать. Даже в мыслях я стал равнодушнее и расчетливее. Кажется, ритуал убил во мне гриффиндорскую часть моей натуры. Плевать. Она бы только помешала.  
  
Я не собирался идти по стопам моего отца. Мне не была интересна борьба за идеалы света, мне вообще не интересна открытая борьба. Куда привлекательнее выглядело тайное устранение неугодных. Желательно, чужими руками. Нет человека — нет проблемы, и никакого сотрясения воздуха. Так что в этой реальности не будет Мародеров. Будем только я и Сириус. Конечно, же мы поступим в Гриффиндор, но кто сказал, что змеи не могут прятаться среди львов? Осталось только Сириуса уговорить.  
  
Уговорить «кузена» оказалось не очень сложно. Сириус был не менее безбашенный, чем Гарри Поттер, и был не прочь пошалить, но явно и громко. Поэтому агитацию я начал издалека. Предлагал ему поиграть в невыразимцев, шпионов, воров, детективов и прочих тайных личностей. Сначала он возмущался, что совершать проказы в тайне или чужими руками скучно и как-то бесславно, пока мы не извели какой-то редкий цветок в теплицах у Лонгботтомов, а подставили Френка, чтобы нам не влетело. Фрэнку здорово досталось, нам было весело, и Сириус уверился в моей правоте.  
Теперь Сириус убежден, что змеей быть круче, чем львом. А я теперь точно знал, что детьми манипулировать намного проще, чем взрослыми. И не нужны сложные комбинации, чтобы достичь цели.  
  
Кстати, способность к парселтангу, что удивительно, осталась со мной и в этой жизни. За это я получил от Сириуса кличку Змей, а он для меня так и остался Бродягой — единственным другом, почти братом.  
  
Перед школой я под большим секретом — и под Непреложный обет! — рассказал Сириусу часть правды о себе и моей мести Нюниусу. Сириус отыскал дневник Антареса Блэка, поверил и проникся. Потом разозлился: собрался бежать и убивать Снейпа прямо сейчас. Пришлось притормозить его и предупредить, что нас вообще не должны ни в чем подозревать. Поэтому двум змейкам лучше спрятаться среди львов и в конфронтацию с Нюнчиком не вступать.  
  
Первого сентября в Хогвартс-Экспрессе Сириусу не сиделось на месте. Его всё тянуло пройтись по составу и познакомиться с первокурсниками. Бродяга он и есть Бродяга. Что ж, можно заодно узнать, что на самом деле представляла из себя Лили Эванс, ну, и с Нюниусом познакомиться.  
  
Эванс и Нюниус ехали в одном купе. Забитого неопрятного пацана сначала даже стало жалко, но вовремя всплывшие яркие воспоминания о «счастливом» супружестве задавили жалость на корню. Теперь мне пришлось себя сдерживать, чтобы не задушить поганца прямо сейчас. А вот бывшая родительница неприятно удивила меня, начав поучать.  
Будущая напыщенная заучка, отличница, как Гермиона. Меня передернуло.  
  
— Грязнокровка, — выпалил я и скривился. Давно я не проявлял столько эмоций в один день. Уже отвык от них.  
Сириус же окинул Лили презрительным холодным взглядом — настоящий Блэк! — и поджал губы. Он знал, что maman не одобряет подобных знакомств.  
  
Что ж, действительно, с прежней жизнью меня не связывали никакие теплые чувства. Видимо мое, нет не мое — Гарри Поттера! — посмертное желание отомстить магия поддержала таким вот образом, отсекающим всё лишнее. Тем лучше.  
  
Пока мы бродили по поезду, в наше купе подсела симпатичная скромная блондинка — Грета Макмиллан. Будущая равейнкловка. Интересно, она тоже заучка? Но мою высказанную намеренно глупость она аккуратно поправила, не закатив ни глаза, ни лекцию на два часа.  
  
Хорошая девочка. Чистокровная. Моя будущая жена.  
  
Оставалось только подвести к этой мысли родителей, чем я и занимался весь первый курс, рассказывая в письмах о своей новой подруге, и уже на третьем курсе она стала моей невестой.  
  
С трусливой шавкой — и почему я раньше к Римусу хорошо относился? Ведь он всегда и всего боялся, и к директору подлизывался, как бездомный щенок — и крысой мы не подружились, но это не мешало нам с Сириусом натравливать их на Нюниуса. Все сомнения участников конфликта в правильности своих действий устранялись Конфундусом, иногда Обливейтом. Ну, и Империо на оборотней всё же действует. Из незарегистрированной палочки, естественно. А как бы иначе миролюбивый волчонок начал придираться к Снейпу?  
  
Я планировал избавиться от Снейпа на шестом курсе. Да, да, при помощи оборотня и его «пушистой проблемы», но случай подвернулся раньше — в середине четвертого курса, только на этот раз не было Джеймса-оленя, что спас его. А был Петтигрю под легким Империусом и Авада из его палочки, добившая врага.  
  
У Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка в этой реальности не было открытой конфронтации ни с кем. Они были прилежными вежливыми учениками; хотя их втайне и опасались, но в смерти Снейпа не подозревали. А шавка и крыса получили свое наказание: сели в Азкабан, где тоже продержалась недолго.  
  
Но у Нюниуса оставались ещё родители, которые могли начать задавать неудобные вопросы. Поэтому пьяный Тобиас Снейп под Рождество избил до смерти свою жену, а затем замерз в какой-то канаве.  
  
Империо действует безотказно.  
  
После окончания Хогвартса я, Грета, Сириус и Поттеры перебрались в Европу, продолжить образование и отсидеться до лучших времен. Вернулись, когда Темный Лорд убился о Невилла.  
  
Одиннадцать лет — до второго курса Невилла — я делал карьеру в Министерстве и уничтожал крестражи — кольцо, чашу, медальон и диадему. На втором курсе решил попробовать себя в качестве преподавателя. Ну, а что? Дневник-то достать нужно было, да и заучку Грейнджер опустить.  
  
Дневник я отобрал, потом тихо спалил его в Тайной комнате. Превратил второй курс Грейнджер в ад, грубо не нарушая при этом преподавательскую этику, как это делал Снейп. Василиска решил не будить. Пусть спит себе, он мне несколько лет назад дал яду для уничтожения крестражей. Сокровищница Поттеров пополнилась тремя реликвиями Основателей и одним перстнем Певереллов. Ядовитыми, правда.  
  
Остались только Нагайна и Невилл.  
  
Что с ними делать, я не знал, пока «Ежедневный пророк» не сообщил о четвертом чемпионе Турнира Трех Волшебников — Невилле Лонгботтоме. Нам с Сириусом оставалось тщательно спланировать операцию и ждать.  
  
Увы, Невиллом пришлось пожертвовать. Нельзя было оставлять ни одного шанса Риддлу возродиться, а Дамблдору — продолжать свою игру в Темного Лорда и Героя. Адское пламя убило всех — и Барти Крауча-младшего, проводившего ритуал возрождения Волдеморта, и змею, и Риддла, а Седрик и так был мертв.

Две смерти на Турнире стоили светлому комбинатору должности директора Хогвартса, а вопли о возрождении Темного Лорда — должности Председателя Визенгамота. Уж я — Министр магии — об этом позаботился.  
  
Оставался нерешенным последний вопрос: третий Дар Смерти — Бузинная палочка.  
  
Подбирался я к старому маразматику долго. Я выяснил его распорядок дня, знал обо всех амулетах, что он носил, о каждой руне на одежде, до малейшего узелка изучил защитные чары вокруг его дома, наблюдал.  
  
В ловушку он попал случайно — споткнулся. А приставленный к нему домовик кинул под ноги порт-ключ, который перенес Дамблдора в центр пентаграммы, лишающей возможности двигаться и колдовать. Мне оставалось Экспеллиармусом отобрать у него палочку, а потом запустить Аваду.  
  
Вот и всё. Последний враг повержен, все Дары Смерти собраны. Пора возвращаться домой, к красавице жене Грете, к детям — Ричарду, Карлосу и Амалии, к работе в Министерстве — скоро мои перевыборы на второй срок. В своей очередной победе я не сомневался, но это не значило, что не нужно работать.  
  
В моей жизни было всё, к чему я стремился. Но мои планы и цели стали другими, отличными от планов Гарри Поттера. Только в одном наши цели были похожи — мы оба хотели, чтобы наши жизни были только в наших руках. И этой цели я тоже добился. Теперь я диктовал окружающим, как им жить, а не наоборот.


	3. Chapter 3

**Тридцать первое июля две тысячи пятого года.  
День изменения реальности.**

****

****

Северус Снейп закончил работу над зельем и погасил горелку. Стрелки часов показывали первый час ночи. У мальчишки наступил день рождения. Он думал, что зря раньше боялся этого брака, оттягивал его, сколько мог. Поттер, хотя уже Снейп, но всё равно Поттер, вроде бы стал дружить с головой, вытянулся и похорошел. Хотя тягу к приключениям не изжил, всё в какое-то путешествие рвался.  
  
«Ну уж нет, — решил Снейп, когда Поттер только заикнулся об этом, — раз Поттер у него в подчинении, пусть будет всегда рядом».  
  
Да и на бордель не нужно тратиться.  
  
Снейп усмехнулся, вспомнив о своем подарке — ошейнике из драконьей кожи с изумрудами. Не артефакт, конечно. Пускающий слюни раб ему не был нужен, Поттер и так в его власти. Ошейник, чтобы не забывал, кто у него хозяин. Всегда видел и не строил иллюзий. Да и выглядело это сексуально. Теперь он лучше понимал отца, избивавшего его мать, ведь он стал почти таким же.  
  
Он и не мог раньше представить, что красивое тело в подчинении будет так заводить. Да и когда ему было думать? Война была, тупоголовые ученики, зелья для Больничного крыла, спасение геройской задницы. Не до удовольствий.  
«Возмущаться будет. Упрямый, — усмехнулся Снейп, думая о Поттере. — Ну, а кому нужны его возмущения? Прикажу кончить, когда буду застегивать ошейник, чтобы подавился своими протестами».  
  
Мысли о возбужденном Поттере в ошейнике спровоцировали недвусмысленную реакцию организма.  
  
«Может, сейчас подарок вручить? — устало подумал Снейп. — Нет. Устал. Позже».  
  
Неожиданно по пространству вокруг пошла рябь, и Снейп оказался на улице рядом со входом в дом номер двенадцать. Попытался сделать шаг или протянуть руку по направлению к двери, но не смог совершить ни одного движения.  
— Кричер! — позвал он домовика.  
  
— Чего угодно тени стертой реальности? — проскрипел домовик, неожиданно для Снейпа оказавшийся в чистой тунике с гербом рода Блэк.  
  
— Отвечай, почему я оказался на улице и не могу сойти с места.  
  
— Бывший любимый хозяин Гарри провел ритуал, стирающий его из реальности, чтобы отомстить своим врагам. Великая добровольная жертва! Только истинный Блэк может пожертвовать всем ради мести! — торжественно провозгласил домовик.  
  
— В каком смысле стирающий из реальности?  
  
— В новой реальности Гарри Джеймс Поттер не рождался, — мстительно ухмыльнулся Кричер.  
  
Ужас обуял Снейпа. Он знал, ритуалы с добровольной жертвой были самыми сильными, но такого отчаянного шага от мальчишки он не ожидал, неизвестно, чем для него самого обернулся этот ритуал.  
  
— А я родился? — спросил он охрипшим голосом.  
  
— Мерзкий полукровка родился, — ответил домовик, — но давно умер. Любимый хозяин Сириус говорил, что на Северуса Снейпа напал оборотень в школе.  
  
— Умер? — еле слышно спросил Снейп, вспомнивший о нападении на него Люпина на шестом курсе. «Видимо, Джеймс меня в этот раз не спас», — пронеслось у него в голове.  
  
— Вас больше не существует, Северус Снейп. Вы тень стертой реальности, — и Кричер с хлопком исчез.  
  
Страх в разуме Снейпа смешивался с обреченностью, и он отчего-то стал вспоминать, как Поттер пытался построить некое подобие отношений между ними, как просил его отпустить искать древности, и как он, Северус, всё больше и больше ломал мальчишку, желая подмять под себя, чтобы было удобно.  
  
Почему он это делал? Почему перестал видеть в Поттере хоть и никчемного, но человека?  
  
Потому что мог так себя вести. Он знал, что мог, и не только потому, что ему позволял брачный ритуал, но и потому, что его отец вел себя так же. Он теперь ясно осознавал, что стремился именно к таким отношениям. К абсолютному доминированию. Ни к каким другим.  
  
Ну что ему стоило не проявлять свою власть так часто? Или отпустить Поттера в путешествие?  
  
Ничего не стоило. Просто он решил, что будет главным, во всем и всегда. Просто вправе был так себя вести. Власть будоражила и возбуждала. Власти хотелось всё больше и больше, как и секса с полностью подчиненным Поттером.  
  
Снейп испытывал уже настоящее отчаяние от того, что просто растворится в небытие. Отчаяние, который принял за запоздалое раскаяние, хотя раскаиваться было уже не перед кем. Гарри Поттер стерт из реальности.  
  
«Мальчишка опять всех переиграл и победил», — была последняя горькая мысль Снейпа, прежде чем отголоски его сознания из стертой реальности перестали существовать.

****

****

#### * * *

****

****

Джеймс Поттер, трижды Министр магии Магической Британии в отставке, сидел в своем кабинете и пил огневиски.  
  
Сегодня он вспомнил свой разговор с Высшими Сущностями за Гранью после проведенного ритуала. Оказывается, Гарри был их «любимой игрушкой». Гарри был «занятным» — так ему сказали, и они, Сущности, хотели и дальше наблюдать за его приключениями. И феноменальная удача — всего лишь следствие любви божественных поклонников. Любимую игрушку нужно беречь и вовремя чинить, иначе не во что будет играть.  
  
Но Джеймса, а тогда ещё Гарри, это не расстроило. Ведь он и хотел жизнь, полную приключений и опасностей. Жажда приключений была его собственная и никем не навязанная, а потому особенно сладкая. И он бы получил ту жизнь, какую хотел, если бы не Снейп с Дамблдором, не Риддл, не война. Пусть такую жизнь и нельзя было назвать абсолютно свободной из-за внимания божественных наблюдателей, но это был бы его выбор, основанный на его желаниях. Для него это была бы комфортная несвобода.  
  
Как он узнал за Гранью, Высшим Сущностям не были интересны простые обыватели, которые заводили семьи, детей и вели тихую спокойную жизнь. Это все равно, что наблюдать за аквариумными рыбками — милые, но скучные. Счастливчиков поэтому и мало, что большинству людей удача не нужна, ведь они не выходят за пределы своего маленького серого мирка, в котором так спокойно и уютно.  
  
Конечно, Сущности были злы на Снейпа, что позволил себе сломать и подчинить их любимца, хотя признались, что одно время Снейп тоже был «занятным», а потом стал скучным абьюзером-домоседом, зарывшимся в котлы и пробирки.  
  
Они дали возможность Гарри отомстить, запихнув того в тело его отца, немного подправили, правда, характер, чтобы не возникало альтруистических порывов, где не нужно. Насладиться хотели новым шоу — местью гриффиндорского змея.  
  
Сегодня круг замкнулся.  
  
Тридцать первого июля две тысячи пятого года Джеймс Поттер присоединил к своему змеиному нутру спящие черты характера Гарри. Конечно, Джеймс будет более осторожным и расчетливым, чем Гарри, более терпеливым. Но он уже словно сбросил со своих плеч десяток лет, задышал полной грудью. Казалось, что раньше что-то мешало и сдавливало железными тисками, а теперь его ничего не ограничивало. Захотелось выкинуть что-то опасное и безумное, например, угнать дракона из Гринготтса, хотя это в его прошлой жизни уже было. Или попытаться обезвредить какую-нибудь древнюю ловушку, которая бы обратилась в зубастого монстра и погналась бы за ним.  
  
Джеймс вспомнил Гаррину мечту стать охотником за магическими редкостями и усмехнулся — теперь, будучи совсем другим человеком, он мог позволить себе всё, что угодно, а собранные Дары Смерти должны были продлить его веселую жизнь и сократить вероятность смерти даже в самой безнадежной передряге.  
  
Джеймсу уже давно наскучила жизнь простого обывателя, да и Бродяге надоела его унылое семейное счастье. Детей у Джеймса было трое, а у Сириуса уже четвертый родился. Свои долги перед родом каждый из них давно выполнил, пришло время что-то изменить, а Сириус, как надеялся Джеймс, не откажется составить ему компанию в приключениях.  
  
Раздался хлопок, и перед Джеймсом появился Кричер, чем очень удивил его.  
  
— Кричер пришел сообщить чистокровному другу хозяина Сириуса, что предыдущая реальность полностью стерта, — проскрипел домовик.  
  
Заявление и удивило, и обрадовала Джеймса.  
  
— Не знал, что ты это помнишь, дружище.  
  
— Кричер всё помнит. Кричер всё знает, бывший любимый хозяин Гарри. Все ваши враги повержены. Теперь ваша жизнь только в ваших руках. Вы вольны делать, что хотите.  
  
Джеймс засмеялся открыто и задорно, как мог делать только Гарри, и отсалютовал домовику бокалом огневиски:  
— Именно так, Кричер! Шоу должно продолжаться!

****


End file.
